


The War Planet

by kadaransmuggler, scrumptiouslynervouscollector17



Series: The Doctor's Daughter [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadaransmuggler/pseuds/kadaransmuggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17/pseuds/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had been reuinted with his daughter for four weeks. Four weeks, before he managed to screw everything up. In retrospect, that might be considered a record. But the funny thing is, it all started with a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everything that went wrong usually started off in a similar manner, for him. The Doctor had been reuinted with his daughter for four weeks. Four weeks, before he managed to screw everything up. In retrospect, that might be considered a record. But the funny thing is, it all started with a birthday present. He'd just wanted to do something nice for Kira, considering he hadn't been there for her throughout any other point in her life.

Kira had talked about a necklace she'd been given by Madame Kovarian when she was six. It was nothing fancy, just a simple silver locket in the shape of a heart, with a stem and leaf etched on front. But from the way she talked, the Doctor knew the locket meant the world to Kira. One day she'd been repairing daleks and lost it. Of course, the Doctor hated that something _that woman_ had given Kira meant so much to the girl, but he wanted her to be happy. And, naturally, he thought that with her birthday coming up he'd pop back in time and snatch the locket from wherever she'd lost it from before returning it to her as a birthday present. So, really, all he had wanted to do was help.

But if never works out like that.


	2. Part One

**_The Doctor:_ **  
"Where do you think you're going? I need your help decorating for the party!" Amy shouted. With all the planning, and the rush of decorating, the Scottish woman was absolutely frazzled. I couldn't blame her, really. "I'm sorry, Amy." I say, perfectly calm, "but I've got to pick up Kira's present and I want to do it alone so that it's a surprise for everyone." She sighs heavily, looking to be at her wit's end. "Well, hurry up. River's supposed to be back with Kira at any moment and Rory is still at the hospital. I'm nowhere near being done decorating, and I've still got to finish the cake." she says wearily, slumping against the wall and looking around desperately. I feel bad for leaving her, but it won't take long. "Don't worry. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." I assure her as I step into the TARDIS. I knew I had to be careful, otherwise I'd be seen by a young Kira or someone much less pleasant, and history wouldn't be the same. So I set the TARDIS on silent and piloted her to the Dalek's ship several years ago. I patted the console before stepping cautiously out the doors. I was positive that no one saw me.   
  
"Honestly Madame Kovarian, how do the daleks manage to break this badly?" a six-year-old Kira asked Madame Kovarian. Madame Kovarian looked the same, as if she couldn't possibly age anymore. I ducked behind a post and watched. "Well, dear, the daleks aren't well liked and their constant need to know everything gets them in trouble." Kovarian explains patiently. Despite what she did, she was good with Kira. "Well I wish for once that they would bugger off! I'm tired of fixing them! I wouldn't mind it if it was a little more challenging, or there was a little variety to the problem, but it's always the exact same way!" the six-year-old exclaims in childish frustration. It was very endearing and I was tempted to take the six-year-old Kira back. Kovarian smiled down at the girl. "Just be glad you don't have to listen to them all day, with those annoying voices and having to 'explain, explain' all the time. It makes your throat sore." she muttered. I continued to watch unseen, glancing at my daughter fondly. I also happened to notice the necklace she so often talked about falling off into the broken dalek. "Kira, look at the time! Let's go have lunch. Afterwards, you can finish repairs on this dalek before moving on to training for the day." Madame Kovarian said. I let out an anxious breath. "Fish fingers and custard?" Kira asked hopefully, dropping her tools and looking up hopefully at Madame Kovarian. A smile crept onto my face. "Honestly child, why that's your favorite meal, I don't understand." the older woman mumbled as she led the six-year-old off down a hallway.   
  
"Fish fingers and custard." I whisper as I scurry over to the broken dalek and pick up the necklace. I was completely unaware that a certain six-year-old was watching, having stopped to come back and pick up something she'd left behind. Or that a 'broken' dalek was noting every move I made.   
  
*   
**_Kira:_**  
"Why did we have to leave for Amy to decorate?" I whine to River as we walk through the crowded streets of London. I know I've asked the same question a thousand times before but River just smiles at me. "I think she wanted it to be a surprise." River remarks, glancing at me. "Not much of a surprise if you helped buy the decorations." I mutter. River and I both laugh at that, getting dirty looks from busy people rushing by on their cellphones. I roll my eyes and ignore them. "Well, she's never had the opportunity to throw birthday parties. She's a little excited." River tells me, somewhat apologetically. I stifle a smile. "If she puts a party hat on me all hell will break loose." I say with a straight face. Suddenly a piercing headache starts out of nowhere. I stop walking and lean against the shop window, closing my eyes and bring my hand to my head. Everyone else just veers around us. "Kira, are you all right?" River asks, somewhat frantically.  
"I don't know," I moan, "my head is killing me. Everything seems fuzzy." Without opening my eyes, I could practically see her worried expression. "Well, let's hurry and get you home." she says, making an obvious effort to stay composed. I nod, even though the action makes supernovas explode behind my closed eyes.  
  
River takes my arm and leads me to a taxi that's pulled up. I didn't know when she'd called it over, but I didn't care. I kept my eyes shut tightly. When we slid in, I felt different. My eyes shot open and I saw black jeans and a black halter-top. My hair was cropped short; I could feel it. And all over my arms and everything else visible were masses of silvery scars. I was back to normal immediately and then everything turned to black as I passed out.  
  
*  
  
**_The Doctor:_**  
I arrived in the present just in time to see Amy and River half carrying, half dragging a flickering Kira into the house. I ran as fast as I could to them, aware of how ridiculous I looked. I lifted my daughter in my arms and carried her into the house. She was heavy, but I didn't want to show it. As soon as I settled her onto the couch I spun around to face River, panic rising up. "What the hell happened to her?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Kira's feet as casting a worried glance at her. "How the hell should I know?" River asked. "We were just out shopping when she got a headache and began flickering back and forth!" As River spoke, Kira's flashing slowed until she remained the scarred girl with cropped hair. "Doctor, what's happened to Kira?" Amy asks, any good mood she'd had before I left long gone.  
  
"I don't know," I reply, "I've never seen this before." The red-head crosses her arms and states at me. "Well, what did you do while you were gone? Because she was perfectly fine until you left!" I hold my hands up in surrender. "All I did was go back to get the necklace she always talked about. She lost it when she was six." I explain. "You mean the locket around her neck?" River asks. I freeze, and then make myself look. Sure enough, it's there, the heart nestled against her own over her scarred chest. "So you're telling me that you crossed Kira's timeline?" River demands. Hesitantly, I nod. I know how River gets when she's angry and I'm afraid right now. Very, very afraid. "Okay, so someone must have seen you." Amy reasons.  
  
River turns to Amy. "Stay with her and have Rory sedate her when he gets back. That should keep her safe until I return with the Doctor." she instructs. I stand and start to meet her gaze, but chicken out and stare at a spot on the floor instead. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To fix your mess and turn our daughter back to normal." she tells me, struggling to remain calm. I knew better than to argue with her when she was pissed off, so I followed her into the TARDIS and to the exact moment I'd left before.  
  
*  
  
_**Madame Kovarian:**_  
"What is the meaning of this?" I screech. I meant to sound dignified, but I was so angry that I was seeing stars as the daleks led me into their courts chamber. "We have a serious problem. It seems the Doctor has discovered the child's existence and now poses a threat." the Dalek next to me croaks. Honestly, it's voice just ticks me off even more. "Then I guess it's time for plan B." I snap. "What is plan B?" the Dalek asks. I smile venomously. "We'll send Kira to a military base on Xenon 7 where she will be trained and desensitized. The program is much like our own, but more rigorous, and she will become the ruthless killing machine we want. We'll also activate one of her avatars here, in case the Doctor comes to get her." I explain primly. I've planned out everything that could have ever possibly gone wrong from the time she opened her eyes. This was one of the easier things to predict and plan. "Very well. Set course for Xenon 7," the Dalek says.  
  
*  
  
_**River:**_  
“Okay, where did you find Kira's necklace?" I ask the moment the TARDIS doors open. "In that broken Dalek." he replies, pointing towards one. "At least we know how you were spotted." I say, taking a deep breath to remain calm. "Of course. How didn't I notice?" He mumbles. I give him a small smile. "You were getting our daughter a birthday present. It's safe to say that you were distracted." I say, reassuringly. "Distracted by what?" asks a child's voice. With a clenching feeling in my gut, the Doctor and I turn around to find a six-year-old Kira with a murderous gleam in her eyes and a pistol in her hands, pointed at us.  
  
*  
  
_**Rory:**_  
When I got home from the hospital, I was expecting to find the party going full swing. Instead, upon opening the door, I found Amy pinned against a wall by a rather different looking Kira, who was in the process of strangling my wife. Luckily, she'd texted me before I'd left so I'd had time to stuff a tranquilizer in my pocket, as well as prepare. Not wanting to injure her, I snuck up behind her and stuck the needle into her neck. It was quick, easy, and painless for Kira. I caught her as she staggered off Amy and moved her to the couch. "You sure took your sweet time with that." Amy muttered. I roll my eyes and look up at her from where I'm checking Kira's pulse. "Well excuse me for not wanting to injure my granddaughter or wife," I answer "Whatever." she snaps, then moves to help me with Kira. While we, well, mostly me, checks her over to make sure she isn't having an allergic reaction, Amy launches into the tale again, this time going over the details.  
  
"What happens if they mess her up even more?" I ask. Amy shakes her head. "We can't afford to think about that." Just then, Kira begins to thrash. I move to hold her down, slipping my wallet into her mouth. Instinctively, her body bites down on the soft leather. "What's going on?" Amy asks frantically. "She's having a seizure. Hand me the first-aid box out of the cabinet. I need to give her a shot of epinephrine to calm her down." I order. Scrambling, Amy does what I tell her. I struggle to open the medical kit and hold Kira down at the same time. Any moves to pin her down. "Hurry up, before her back snaps." she says anxiously. I give her the shot and Kira begins to calm down enough for me to examine her. "Amy, we have a serious problem." I say solemnly. "What is it?" she asks, her worry evident on her face.  
  
"Kira's beginning to fade."  
  
*  
  
_**The Doctor:**_  
"Kira, put the gun down." I say frantically. I can't believe such a sweet little angel has been trained to do this. "Why? Give me one good reason as to why I should put my gun down, Doctor," she snarls, saying my name with enough venom that I nearly flinched. "Because you've been lied to your entire life. Nothing they've told you is true, and if you put the gun down, I'll prove it to you." I say, speaking quickly. I don't think she's ever killed, and I don't ever want her too. She seemed to be contemplating what I said, until the broken Dalek she'd previously been repairing came to life and shot her. River lost it then, shooting the Dalek repeatedly and mercilessly. I stood in shock for a moment before grabbing River's hand and forcing her to lower the gun. The Dalek was beyond obliterated. "Take Kira and get back to the TARDIS." I order. She almost argued, but our daughter was much more important to her than her own anger, so she stuffed the gun in her belt and did as I told her.  
  
*  
  
_**Rory:**_  
Kira had been fading for the past hour, and was, at this point, nearly transparent. Amy had paced and paced, nearly driving herself mad with worry. And now she was attempting to call the TARDIS in an attempt to warn either the Doctor or River. I was sitting next to Kira's ever fading form, holding her nearly gone hand. "Damn it!" Amy shouted, making me jump. I knew without asking that she had failed and they hasn't answered. Amy was growing more and more frustrated, as well as more and more agitated. "Amy, you've got to calm down. You're of no use to anyone like this. Just keep trying to reach them. They'll think of something." I say, with much more confidence than I felt. "What makes you say that?" she asks, taking a deep breath and dialing the TARDIS again. "Because they always do," I say. Despite my reassurances, I couldn't help feeling helpless and hopeless as my granddaughter faded in front of me.  
  
*  
  
**_Madame Kovarian:_**  
"Have the preparations been made?" I ask. When had been preparing for weeks for the trip to Xenon 7, so when the Doctor came we could be sure that he left with an avatar. "Yes. The avatar was awoken and implanted with Kira's memories, just as you asked." a nervous lab assistant told me. I nodded, feeling the predatory smile settle onto my face. "Good. We cannot afford any slip-ups. You know what'll happen if you fail. Now, put the avatar in Kira's room and bring the real Kira to me." The assistant nods before bowing and scuttling away. "Yes ma'am." he mutters.  
  
*  
  
_**The Doctor:**_  
"Doctor, she's dying! What do we do?" River asked frantically as I slammed the TARDIS doors shut and made preparations to take off. I paused. "There has to be a hospital in this fleet that could help her." I says, hating the fact that we'd have to go back in there, "we'll have to get to it and help her without being seen." River scoffs. "And here I thought it would be easy," she muttered, lifting the girl up into her arms once more while I pulled up the ship's plans on he scanner and poured over them quickly. Time was of the essence here.  
  
"Here! There's a hospital under renovations in the lower ship decks. It should be empty, seeing as it's lunchtime. It's a long shot, but it's the only one we've got. If we took her to Kovarian or the daleks, they'd kill us and take her anyway." I say throwing open the TARDIS doors. "Shouldn't we plan first?" River asked, stepping out after me with Kira bundled against her chest. "What's the point?" I ask as the doors fall shut behind her, "We plan, we get there, all hell breaks loose." She nods and manages a small, tight smile. "Good point."  
  
Luckily the hallways and the hospital were empty. Normally, we would have found this suspicious, but we were too worried about Kira to focus on it. "Lay her down on the table and hook her up to a heart monitor." I instruct. "You know how to do that?" She nods, shooting me a smirk. Even with all the panic, she was still my River. "I should hope so, my father is a nurse, after all," she says, hooking Kira up to the monitor. As soon as we had her hooked up, we got to work. It was hard and I wasn't sure exactly what we were doing, but we managed to save her.  
  
*  
  
_**Amy:**_  
"How's she doing?" I asked Rory, holding the phone to my chest as I swallowed back tears. "She's still fading. Any luck on your end?" he asked somberly. I shake my head and gently place the phone into the cradle. "No. They still aren't answering." I whisper as I move to sit next to Rory at Kira's feet. I can't choke back my tears as she becomes more and more translucent. It's only a matter of moments before she fully fades. Rory has held Kira's hand this entire time. I reach over and take his free one with my hand, and her free one with my other. It's a little awkward, but I don't care. Tears fun down my face as the girl I'd come to love more than anything faded into nothingness. It was only a second before Rory pulled me into a hug. I could feel his tears drip down onto my hair and I knew he was crying too, although I could feel him struggling not too. She was gone. She'd flared and faded away.  
  
*  
  
_**Madame Kovarian:**_  
“Madame, we have a problem." the lab technician said, running up to me with an urgent undercurrent to his tone. He showed me the footage of Kira being shot by one of those stupid daleks, and the Doctor and his wife rushing to get her inside the TARDIS and save her. I sent one of the four daleks in the room to inform their emperor, then turned to the lab technician. "Clear out the hospital being renovated and block all exits to it." I order. "Ma'am?" he asks, clearly confused. I knew the man was going to do as I said, as he feared me too much to defy me, but he was a curious thing. "That's where they're going to take her in order to repair the damage. Once she's well, we'll make the switch." I say. His face lights up in understanding and he rushes off to inform the guards.  
  
*  
  
_**River:**_  
"Is she strong enough to be moved back to the TARDIS yet?" I ask the Doctor, looking down at our daughter. Kira had remained stable for the last twenty minutes, and the Doctor and I were both starting to get anxious from staying on the dalek ship. "As long as we don't shake her too much, she'll be fine." he said quietly. I lifted her into my arms easily. As young as she was, she didn't weight all that much. I placed her on my hip before starting to walk out of the hospital, the Doctor in front of me.  
  
"Anything in our way?" I ask, one hand slipping down to my gun. I kept one on me at all times, even though the Doctor didn't particularly like guns. He shakes his head, and both of us are bewildered. "The sonic says it's clear all the way to the TARDIS." I bite my lip, forcing myself to stay calm and composed. "Shouldn't we have run into something by now? Dalek's aren't know for their patience and subtlety." I remark. "All the more reason to get back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible." The Doctor replies, speeding up a little. I match his pace easily.  
  
We didn't know that Madame Kovarian herself was monitoring our every move. And once we were safely inside the TARDIS, we had no idea about the tracking device implanted in Kira's shoes beginning its transmission.  
  
*  
  
_**Rory:**_  
We'd sat motionless for at least half an hour, tears streaming down our faces. We couldn't bring ourselves to speak or even move. Even when we heard the TARDIS engines coming from the garden we couldn't bring ourselves to do anything. I wasn't looking forward to telling them what had happened to their daughter. It wasn't until we saw River walk in; carrying a young sleeping child that was unmistakably Kira did we find our voices. "How-" Amy starts to ask. "Is she here? Well, it's a very long story. One that the Doctor can explain to you while I put Kira to bed." River said. Amy shot up from her place beside me and stalked up to the Doctor, slapping him through the face. I myself cringed at the look she was giving him. She held his gaze for a few moments, and then threw her arms around River and Kira, holding them in a death grip for several minutes. River signaled me to come get her off them. I managed to get her to let them move, but she still kept a tight grip on River's arm, her eyes never leaving the child's sleeping form. She walked them through the house, leaving me alone with the Doctor.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do." I remark, struggling to stay calm. "I know. Promise that you won't hit me until I finish explaining, though." he says, somewhat fearfully. I bite back a smirk. "I promise." I say. We sit down on the couch and slowly he explains to me everything that happened. When he finished, I felt like attacking him and beating some sense into his thick head. With great difficulty, I restrained myself. When we finished, I only had one question, whereas Amy had five hundred. Sometime during the middle of the Doctor's tale she and River came back into the living room. I assume that River told her the rest of the story. "Will they come for her again?" I ask. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Probably. That's why it's not safe here for any of us anymore." the Doctor responds. I take a deep breath to keep myself calm. "So, what, are we just going to run?" I ask, swallowing my desire to stay and rip whoever came for her apart. "That's the only thing we can do at this point. I know it's not a very good plan, but it's the only plan we've got." River says, forcing herself to stay calm. "When do we leave?" I ask, my tone business-like. "As soon as Kira wakes up and we explain everything to her." the Doctor responds.  
  
It was then that I noticed the thin black tally marks on my arms, and the steak knife I gripped in my hand. "River, get Kira and get back to the TARDIS." the Doctor instructed. He'd noticed too. My eyes rose up and I saw a Silence standing in front of him, which I promptly forgot. The Doctor's eyes never left, though. River ran back into the living room. "Her bed is empty." she says, her voice full of panic. She turns to the Silence, a gun appearing in her hand out of nowhere. "What did you do to her?" she yells.  
  
"Don't you remember, Doctor?" a small voice asks from behind one of the Silence. "I came downstairs five minutes ago." Kira was lifted into the arms of one of the Silence and I shivered at the thought of them touching her. Then, they whisked her out of the house. I gripped the steak knife tighter, keeping my eyes on them. "Don't you touch them." my wife growled from behind me. I must have pushed her there.  
"You will all forget what has transpired within the last four weeks. You will never venture to the planet Xenon 7. You will go about your lives as you normally would." one of the Silence hisses, making my back crawl.  
And with those words, they were gone, leaving nothing but a silver locket in the Doctor's pocket.  
  
*  
  
_**The Doctor:**_  
We were standing in the TARDIS; me, Amy, River, and Rory. The last thing I could remember was four weeks ago when I'd taken River out on a date. That was the last thing River could remember, and the last thing Amy and Rory remembered was being in 1945. "All we have to go on is this stupid locket that won't open and a four week blank in our memories." I say sourly. I'd been getting more and more frustrated with every passing moment and I didn't know how to handle it.  
  
"There's only one species capable of removing our memories like that." River stated. "Yes, I know, the Silence. But the question is why? What was so important that they wiped out four weeks of our memories?" I asked, laying the locket on the console and moving around to see if the TARDIS could tell us anything. "Only one way to find out." she responds, with the familiar smirk on her face."Well, where do we start?" Amy asked. I froze. No one else saw me, or what was wrong. "River?" I asked, uneasy, "did you fix the TARDIS's navigation system?" It had been broken for weeks but I hadn't gotten around to fix it. "No." she said, looking up from working on opening the locket and joining me at my side, peering to see if the navigation system was indeed fixed. "Someone did." I say, my uneasiness settling hard and heavy in the pit of my stomach. She lets out a breath. "So the Silence must have a TARDIS mechanic in their possession that we somehow crossed paths with." she mumbles. "That explains why they erased all of our memories. Just imagine what the Silence could do with a TARDIS mechanic." I say.  
"Why? What could the Silence do with a TARDIS mechanic?" Amy asked, stepping around the console worriedly.  
  
"They could build their own TARDIS. They could build thousands of their own TARDISs. With an army of time machines they could change any moment of history they desired." I say softly, slowly, making sure she hears every word to know how dire the situation is. "Oh my god." Amy whispers softly. "God has nothing to do with this."  
  
*  
  
**_Young Kira:_**  
The Doctor had just started the TARDIS, and the resulting jump woke me up. "Doctor, she's waking up!" River yells. I groan groggily. Yes, I was waking up. Why did she have to make a big deal about it? Wait a minute. Why were the Doctor and River Song here? And where exactly was here? "What's happened?" I ask, very disoriented. My entire body ached, and I didn't quite catch on that the very people I’d been training to kill were nursing me back to health. "You were shot by a dalek. River and I took you to the ship's renovated hospital to save you." the Doctor says, talking softly and slowly as if I couldn't understand him. "Why? Wh-Where am I? I asked, struggling to crawl out of River's arms in an attempt to get my bearings. I was a little woozy and unsteady on my feet, but other than that I felt fine.  
  
"I'll tell you all that and more, but first, can you tell me where you are?" he asks. I glance around and immediately recognize the TARDIS.  
"The TARDIS," I reply, "but why would you bring me here?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the console. "You remember how I told you before you were shot that you'd been lied to?" he asks. I nod again. "Okay. In order to keep us from being following by the dalek fleet, I need to turn on the cloaking. I want you to try and do it first, though." he says, speaking slowly and steadily. "But how?" I ask, perplexed. I'd never worked with a TARDIS before, just idiot daleks. "She'll tell you." Who will tell me? Then I realized he must have meant the ship.  
  
"You talk as if this ship is alive." I remark. "You should know better than anyone that anything is possible." he responds. I smile. He was right. I'd seen my fair share of impossible things and a sentient ship wasn't the strangest. I cocked my head and waited, listening for anything. I was nearly ready to give up with I heard it. A whisper in my ear that wasn't exactly there, “Third switch to the left of the blue stabilizers.” Listening to the voice, I stood on my tiptoes and managed it. Judging by the Doctor's face, I'd flipped the right switch. "But how can it talk to me?" I ask, curiosity burning within me. "You're a very special girl, Kira. The TARDIS only speaks to certain people." River answers. "What's so special about me?" I ask, wanting to get straight to the answer. I wanted to know why they’d saved me. I wanted to know why I felt an overwhelming urge to trust him. Neither of them said anything, I was ready to ask them again. Before I could open my mouth, I heard the voice again. I just listened to what it had to say, walking over to the backside of the panel and removing the cover.  
I rearranged the wires in the order the voice told me. I could feel River and the Doctor watching me, awestruck, as I repaired this ship like I'd been born to do it.  
  
*  
  
_**Madame Kovarian:**_  
"Did it work?" I ask the fleet's physician, Marcus. The first thing I did when Kira was returned was have her memory wiped. If she remembered, if she knew about them, it would ruin everything we'd been planning. "Yes ma'am. When she wakes up she'll have no recollection of the past twelve hours." Marcus responds promptly. I nod and give him a tight smile. While I didn't particularly dislike Marcus, I didn't particularly like him either. "Very well, thank you. Has our course been set?" I ask. "Yes. We'll arrive on Xenon 7 in thirty minutes." he reports. I nod. "Good. If I'm needed, I'll be in Kira's room." I mutter before slipping out of Marcus's office and walking down the twisting maze of corridors until I reach Kira's room. The six-year-old is still sleeping when I open the door, but a few moments after I shut it she begins to stir. I sit on the edge of the bed and take her hand as she opens her eyes.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" she asks quietly. I give her a reassuring smile. "Sssh. Lie down and rest. You've had a very eventful day."  
"I don't remember." she says, sounding frightened. "Marcus did warn me that your memory would be a little hazy. What's the last thing you remember?" I prompt anxiously. "I was...I was fixing the broken daleks and you said it was time for lunch." she responds.  
"While you were repairing a dalek, one of them went haywire and shot you. The amnesia comes from the medical care we gave you." I explain. She smiles wryly. "That explains the pain in my chest." she remarks. I laugh along with her for a moment.  
"Kira...I must explain something to you." I say, hesitating at all the right times. I squeeze her hand and run my thumb along the surface of her skin. "What is it?" she asks.  
  
"Something's happened, and we have to go to plan B." I tell her. "Has he found us?" she asks, a hint of anxiety creeping into her tone.  
"No, but he will very soon if we don't leave." She nods and closes her eyes for a moment, processing what I just told her. "How long do we have?" she asks. I give her a small smile. "We'll beam down in twenty minutes." "What'll keep him from finding us there?" she asks. I bring her hand up and kiss it, giving her a comforting smile. "Now, don't you worry about that. You rest and leave the worrying to us." I say. She nods and leans back down on her pillows. I lean over and kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter shut. She's fast asleep by the time I stand and make it to the door. I pause and look over my shoulder at her sleeping form, hoping that the memory wipe would hold. With her I.Q, things like that weren't always guaranteed.  
  
*  
  
**_River:_**  
"So how do we find this TARDIS mechanic?" Amy asks. "Simple. We find the Silence, we find the mechanic." I answer. She starts to say something, but before she can the TARDIS's alarm goes off, signaling that the Silence had been located. I let the Doctor check it out, so he won't feel incompetent. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." he mutters to himself, looking incredibly anxious. "What? Doctor, what is it?" I ask. He's not one to freak out over minor things. I'd also given up on trying to open the locket, passing it off to Rory instead. The Doctor turns and meets my gaze.  
  
"Xenon 7." he says. I gasp. "Oh my god." I breathe. "What's Xenon 7?" Amy asks anxiously. "The most dangerous planet in the whole universe. And if the Silence are gathering there, it can only mean one thing." I whisper. "They're building an army." the Doctor says. "With a TARDIS mechanic to boot." I add. "So what do we do? We'll be killed on sight if we go to Xenon 7," I exclaim. The Doctor nods grimly. "River, Doctor, I've opened the locket." Rory says, handing it to me. I take it from him and stare at it. "How did you manage to do that?" the Doctor asks Rory. "I don't know. It just...happened." Rory mumbles. The locket, by now, was projecting a date, time, and place. "What does that mean?" Amy asked. I turn to her and grin. "It means that our mechanic found a way for us to land on Xenon 7 safely." I say gleefully, rushing over to the TARDIS and setting the coordinates.  
  
Little did we know that a girl with cropped brown hair and a body covered in silvery scars would be waiting on us.  
  
*  
  
_**Young Kira:**_  
"Do you understand what will happen once we land?" Madame Kovarian asks me. I nod solemnly. She'd been prepping me ever since I woke up for what was going to happen to me when we arrived on Xenon 7. "Yes. I'll be enlisted in the Young Army and continue my training there. You will use one of my avatars if the Doctor finds us." I answer mechanically. Despite the calm face I keep, I'm scared. Xenon 7 is known as the War Planet, and I don't want to fight a war. "Good girl," Madame Kovarian praises, and I can't help but appreciate it. She didn't praise me often, but when she did she thought I deserved it. "Now, however hard it may be, child, you will never be alone. It'll all be worth it in the end." she tells me, reaching down and brushing my hair out of my face."Thank you, Madame." I say, giving her my best smile.  
  
"Madame Kovarian? It's time to go," a lab technician says. Suddenly I remember the box. "Wait! I left something in my room! I can't leave it!" I squeal. "Hurry and get it, darling." Madame Kovarian says. I think she lets me because this is the last time I'll see her like this. I race down the corridors and grab it. It's nothing fancy, just a small wooden box with a carving of a hummingbird on the top, but I couldn't leave it. I ran back to the departure room.  
  
"Ready?" Madame Kovarian asks me. "Yes," I respond. "Very well. Off we go, then," she says. Before I have time to respond, we're beamed down.   
  
For the next fourteen years, I was trained by the fiercest warriors imaginable. I become the youngest recruit to gradate at age twenty. And yet only one person knew that I was just biding my time until a madman in a blue box would arrive.


	3. Part Two

_**Narrator:  
**_ When the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River exited the TARDIS, they were surprised to find five teenagers dressed in black to greet them. They were more surprised when it registered that they were carrying AK-47s. "Are either of you the Doctor?" the girl with cropped brown hair asked. "Who wants to know?" the Doctor asked, the familiar gleam back in his eyes. "The girl with the gun." she replied, with just the right amount of venom behind her words. "Ah. Well, in that case, yes. I am the Doctor."   
  
"Follow us," she ordered. "Why should we trust you?" River asked. "Because if we wanted you dead we'd have killed you the moment you stepped outside. Besides, I wasn't asking you to trust me. I was telling you to follow us. And again, note the guns." she says, all business. Amy narrows her eyes. "How did you know we were coming?" she asks. The girl smirks. "You'll have to follow us to find out."  
So, without a choice, they followed the armed strangers. They didn't have to walk far, because the teenagers led them to a teleportation station that sent them to the inside of an empty pub. "A-Are we in a pub?" Rory asked. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" the girl asked. None of the others had spoken yet, just stared at the foursome intimidatingly.  
  
"No. But you said that if we followed you you'd tell us how you knew we'd be there," he said. "We didn't know," she responded, keeping a poker face. "But when you found us you asked if he was the Doctor," Rory points out. "I've heard the stories. How many men can there be with a blue box?" she says. "Well, who are you?" Rory asks, fed up of going around in circles. He wanted an answer that was definite.  
"My name is Aleera Michaels. These are my associates. Sam, his fiancée Anna, Isabella, and Jason. We were all members of the Young Army," she says primly.  
  
_Now, before we go on, let's take a look at the associates. Aleera, as mentioned before, had cropped brown hair and green eyes. Anna had black hair pulled back into a ponytail with green eyes. Sam had short, curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Jason had brown hair with hazel eyes. And Isabella had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. Now, let's get back to the story, shall we?_  
  
"What do you mean were." River asks. "We didn't like the way they ran things around here." Aleera replies. "Well, I'm River Song. As you know, this is the Doctor. This is Rory, and this is Amy." she says, making short introductions of her own group. "Well, you didn't come here for the atmosphere, so what are you here for?" Aleera asks, pulling up a chair and straddling it backwards. "We're looking for someone, and we believe they're here, held by a group called the Silence," the Doctor explains. "You mean those blokes that wipe your memory of them if you look away?" Aleera asked. The Doctor nods excitedly. "You've heard of them?" he asks. "Yep," she said, popping the p, "they took over our armies about fourteen years ago. They're the reason we left the Young Army." The Doctor frowned. "Why did they take over?" he asks, pulling up a chair of his own. The others remained standing, listening intently. "That's a story everyone should sit down for," Aleera said with a smirk. So, once Amy, Rory, and River had been seated, the others went where they usually spent their free time. Jason and Anna went downstairs to the weapons room, Isabella to the kitchen to begin cooking, and Sam sat down next to Aleera.  
  
"Fourteen years ago, the Silence turned up on our doorstep. At first, everyone was outraged, But the Silence said they had the ultimate weapon and our leaders asked for proof. Which they got. Except, it turns out that this ultimate weapon wasn't a weapon, but a person. Who took over our entire network single-handedly. Our electrical grid, our weapons systems, our mainframes. You name it, and she hacked it. After that, no one dared question or oppose them. No one but our leaders ever laid eyes on her. They trained her to be the fiercest warrior imaginable. And nothing changed majorly until about six months ago. One of our leaders, Commander Michaels, my father, was executed for treason. I managed to find one of his journals and it talked about her, their weapon. I found out that the Silence kidnapped her from her family when she was a baby. My father was planning to expose them. As cruel and unforgiving as we are, family is something we've always taken seriously. If word got out that the Silence had kidnapped their weapon, we'd revolt and return the girl," Aleera says, shortening the story as much as she could.  
  
"Well, that's why we're here," the Doctor says. "I know where the girl comes from and we're not leaving this planet without here." Aleera shakes her head. "You realize that standing orders are to shoot the Doctor and his associates on sight, right?" she asks. "It wouldn't be the first time. I'm very good at outwitting the Silence," he says, proud as a peacock, whatever that expression means. I thought it sounded nice. "Yes, but can you outwit their weapon? She's taken down entire planets with just a cellphone and a wi-fi signal. You won't be able to do it alone, so don't even try. We'll go with you, my team and I. We can get you to the heart of their headquarters safely."  
  
The Doctor was, naturally, suspicious. "What's in it for you?" he asks, appraising the girl in front of her. "If you get her off this planet then I can use my father's journals to expose the Silence and rid our planet of them," she says. "How can you remember them? As soon as you glance away they wipe your memory," Rory asked. Ah, Rory, ever the practical one. "We all have memory chips in our brains that act as external storage. We can give you some if you like." "Yes, thank you," the Doctor replies with one of his smiles. "How soon can we do this?" he asks. "How does tomorrow sound?" Aleera proposed. "Perfect," he responded. "All right. Until then you can stay here. All you need to know is that Isabella is the cook, Jason is our main weapons designer, Anna is our head scientist, and Sam is our strategist. While you wait for supper, and we plan, Anna will fit you with the chips." Everyone nodded in agreement, but looked alarmed with Anna came over with a gun pointed at the Doctor's head.  
  
"Don't worry, they're harmless," she says, before pulling the trigger and firing a memory chip into the memory center of his brain. Once they saw he was fine, the others let her proceed without protesting. As soon as it was finished, the Doctor and River headed upstairs immediately to find Sam and Aleera while Amy and Rory followed their noses into the kitchen to see what smelled so good.  
  
*

 _ **Aleera:**_  
“Aleera, you can't possibly be thinking of letting her go tomorrow." Sam said, running his hands through his hair, though there wasn't much of it. "No, I'm not. But we could use the help getting inside. Now, have we made any process with the bio-scanners?" I ask, determined to change the topic. If we were going to make our move tomorrow, I needed to know as much as possible. "Yes. We've collected enough DNA samples to get inside and through all the doors up to the hive." he reports. I smile. Good, this is working in our favor so far. "Good. I can get us through the hive. What about the tranq guns? Remember, we're not like them. We only kill if necessary." I inquire. "Ready to go. Forty shots each, and one shot could fell a T-Rex." he reports. I nod. Before I can say anything else, we're interrupted by a knock at the door. It must be one of the Doctor's group, because anyone else would just come up.  
  
"Come in," I call and the door opens. The Doctor and his wife walk into the room and hesitantly sit down at the round table I'm leaning against. Sam and I both take seats across from them, as we'd both been standing. "So," the Doctor said, breaking the silence, "what's the plan?" I smile excitedly, pressing a button and causing a hologram of the HQ to pop up. "This is the planet's HQ. Every door leading up to the hive has bio-locks on it." I say, explaining the basic layout. "What's the hive?" River asks, looking intently at the hologram. "It's the top floor and the most likely place for the weapon to be." I answer. "And why is that?" the Doctor asks. I shared a look with Sam to see if he wanted to explain. He nodded ever so slightly, so I let him. "Only the top military commanders are allowed up there. That's where they get their orders so they can give out orders." he says. The Doctor and River both nod. "What kind of bio-locks?" she asks. "Nothing we can't handle. We have DNA samples from everyone needed to get inside the hive." Sam responds. I can't help the smirk tugging at my lips.  
"Good." they say, and I hand them their own tranq guns, as well as ones for the other two.  
  
"These are tranq guns. Each one is loaded with forty shots. We don't kill unless necessary, but we have to have a way to defend ourselves. These work nearly instantly." I explain. They nod, and take the guns, River readily and the Doctor with hesitation. "Let's eat!" Sam says with a warm grin, standing up. "Is food all you think about?" I ask, laughing a little. I follow him out the door, assuming the Doctor and River will be right behind us. Instead, they're still in the room. I stop within hearing distance and listen. "Doctor, I know that face. What's wrong?" River asks. There's a pause, as if he's hesitating to tell her. "I don't know. It just seems....too coincidental. And the universe is rarely so lazy for coincidences. I...just think we need to keep our wits about is. These people might not be who they say they are." he mutters, his voice lowering. Luckily, my hearing is good. "I agree. I'll let Amy and Rory know not to get too comfortable."  
  
I sense that the conversation is at an end, so silently I scurry down the stairs and take my place at the table. A few seconds after I get seated they come down the stairs, where all of us are telling stories and laughing. They join us and listen as we all tell stories until midnight. I decided then it was time to go to bed and had Jason show them to their rooms as we all went our separate ways.  
  
*

 _ **Isabella:**_  
The real plan was simple and worked flawlessly. The Doctor and his wife, River, waited in the TARDIS while the rest of us infiltrated the building and took down the shields so they could land the TARDIS. Or, at least, that's what they thought. We got through the HQ easily enough thanks to the psychic paper. When we arrived, Amy and Rory went over to the computers like we'd told them to. That's when I made my move, shooting them with the tranq gun before chaining them to a pole.  
  
*

 _ **The Doctor:**_  
River and I were waiting as planned. Okay, so maybe there were a few more kisses than as planned, but still. We were waiting mostly as planned until the TARDIS scanners went off, showing that Amy and Rory were unconscious. "Doctor, how are we going to get in if they can't lower the shields?" River asked. I grin at her. "Easy. We hack them from here."  
  
*

 ** _Aleera:  
_** "Aleera! The Doctor's trying to hack the shields," Anna warned. I barely glanced up. "I can stop him but it'll drain my pack's power," she said frantically. I shake my head. "No. I knew he'd hack them. Just focus on getting everything in place." I say. Seconds after I say that the familiar whoosh of the TARDIS covers up the sound of the system powering down. Time was running down as the Doctor and River exited the TARDIS, cocky grins on their faces. I match their grins with my own. "Did you really think those shields could keep us out?" he asks, pleased with himself. I chuckle darkly. "Oh, I was counting on your appearance here. You see, I want to find out how long it takes you to put two and two together. There's a bet I've got with someone that only your brain can settle." I say, laughing humorlessly. "Where are Amy and Rory?" he asks, still with that pleasant tone of voice. "Right behind you," I answer, "waking up. A little disoriented, but no worse for the wear." He glances behind him at them, before racing over and freeing them from their bonds. River helped them stand up steadily. While they were occupied we went further into the room and pulled out our guns.  
  
When the Doctor finally caught up with us he saw us pointing them at a young woman with back-length brown curly hair, facing away from us. She had on pressed black dress pants, converse sneakers, and a black vest over a blood red blouse. The weapon. I was looking forward to this. "Aleera, you don't have to do this." the Doctor said, full of desperation. "Yes I do. We're a war planet, there's no denying that, but we don't kill for sport. She's destroyed hundreds of planets just because she got the fancy to do so. We can't allow her existence to continue because the threat is too great." "No, your fear is too great." the woman says, slowly turning to reveal her looks. I knew exactly who she was and thus wasn't surprised. But the Doctor and his associates? They were shocked.   
  
"You've always been afraid of your potential, Aleera." she said. A twisted smile settled onto my face. "And you've always been too heartless Kira." I reply.  
  
*  
  
 __ **Kira:**  
"Don't forget, I've allowed you to live. I can kill you just as easily as I killed your father." I say with a venomous smirk. "Wait! Everybody wait just one minute! Doctor not following. Doctor very confused." he said. I laughed at him mockingly. "I told you he wouldn't figure it out, Aleera." I say, shooting her a smirk. "Had to try," Aleera remarks, then looks to the Doctor. If anybody explains, it'll be her. "I'm one of Kira's clones. They had one ultimate weapon, so they decided to make more. The project deemed us too dangerous and killed us all. However, my father found me and took pity on me, saving me," she said. "So, why let her live?" the Doctor asked, looing at me. "Simple. I wanted to see how she would turn out. Very disappointing, apparently." I say.  
  
"How the hell did you get like this?" River asks, staring at me. "I am what they made me to be. They learned from their first mistakes and were careful enough not to make them again," I say, stepping off the platform I was standing on. "They realized that they didn't need a brand new timelord to kill you, Doctor. All they needed was an incorruptible child. So they found me. However, I've got no interest in killing you."   
  
"Why not?" he asks. "What's the point? Needless to say, the Silence were not pleased. I had to dispose of them," I respond, clicking my tongue. "So they Silence are gone?" he asks. I shrug. "The ones who wanted you dead are. The others, they motivated me to stay in power." I say. "How the hell did they do that?" River asks. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I replied. "Those last four weeks none of us can remember. What happened?" the Doctor asked. I looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"You did what you always do, Doctor. You rewrote time." Just then, an alarm bell sounded providing me the perfect distraction. I pulled my own gun out of my belt and shot Aleera before teleporting away.  
  
*

 _ **Sam:**_  
"Aleera!" I scream, managing to catch her as she fell. I lay her down gently as Anna rushes over, putting pressure on the wound. Aleera's struggling not to make a sound. One of the Doctor's friends, Rory, I think, pushes his way over. "I'm a nurse, let me help." he says, taking charge and helping with the wound. I hold Aleera's head in my lap, off the cold, hard floor. Dimly, I'm aware of the Doctor and his wife trying to figure out where Kira went. "Sector Seventeen!" the Doctor yells out. "Aleera, what's Sector Seventeen?" he asks. I scoff. She's just been shot, couldn't he ask someone else? But I know she's had worse. "I don't know. Sector Seventeen has been sealed off for the past four years." Aleera responds a little breathlessly. "Well, let's find out what she's keeping there, then." the Doctor mutters, attempting to use the teleportation pad to teleport directly to the Sector. It didn't work; Kira had sealed it off.  
  
"We'll have to set it to Sector Sixteen. Who's coming with me?" he asks. "Go!" she orders. "But-" I start to argue about why she shouldn't be left alone. "No! I've had a lot worse, and we both know it! I'll be fine, go!" she says matter of factly. I let go of her and stand up, moving to the teleportation pad.  
  
*  
  
_**Narrator:**_  
The moment the others are teleported away, Aleera pulls out a walkie-talkie. "You think they bought it?" she asks.  
"I hope so," Kira's voice crackles over the device. "Will she be safe?" Aleera asks. "If these watches work like they say they do, she'll be fine." Aleera stands painfully. "Good. I'll be there soon." She walks over to the teleportation pad and sets it for Sector Seventeen.  
  
*

_**Kira:** _

I walk over to one of the beds and pick up the three year old lying on it. I carry her out of the room to the escape pods. She doesn't even wake up. I see Aleera preparing the pod for it's destination and lay the little girl down in one of the chairs, moving to help her. None of us were aware that we were being watched.  
  
*

 __ **The Doctor:  
** My friends, Aleera's team, and I arrived in Sector 16 to find it overrun with daleks and cybermen. Sam managed to lead us through back hallways that were empty and into a room fitted with a two-way mirror. Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw. Aleera arrived on the teleport pad moments after we got there. She began prepping an escape pod, and packing a bag that looked suspiciously like one that Amy had gotten on her 18th birthday from her mother. A few minutes later Kira walked in, carrying a little girl, whom she laid in one of the chairs.  
  
"Is it ready?" Kira asked Aleera. "Almost. We have a ten minute window when we launch the pod." Aleera replied. Kira nodded. "Good. At least once she's safe we'll be able to get rid of those daleks and cybermen." she said dully. From the chair came a little voice, "Mama?" the girl asked. With a sad smile, Kira walked over and picked the girl up, taking her to the escape pod and sitting her inside. "Mama, what are you doing?" the girl asked. Her big brown eyes were the exact shade of her hair. Even through the mirror I could see that. Kneeling in front of the girl, Kira smiled. "What's a mama's most important job?" she asked. "To protect her baby." the girl replied solemnly. She could speak extraordinarily well for a toddler. Kira's smile got even sadder. "That's right. Just know that no matter what happens, Mama is doing her job." Kira tells the girl. "Okay." she replies. "Good girl." Kira says, handing the girl a pocket watch with circular Gallifreyan engraved on the top. Aleera was silently finishing packing the bag. Kira opened the watch in front of the girl and she was surrounded by a golden light that was similar to regeneration energy. When the light went back into the watch the girl fell asleep again. Kira closed the watch and silently put it in the bag. Aleera put the bag in the pod and sealed it before pressing the launch button and sending her into space.  
"You did the right thing." Aleera said softly.  
  
"I know. Doesn't stop it from hurting any less." Kira replied bluntly. Then she pulled out two more watches and handed one to Aleera. "Ready?" Kira asked. "As ready as I'll ever be, sissy." Aleera replied. While this was going on, however, Sam interrupted. "What the hell was that?" he hissed. "It's a fob watch. It's the only thing that will hold a Time Lord's memories." I reply quietly, keeping my voice down so the girls in the other room don't hear. "So they just took that little girl's memories?" Sam asks. I nod. "Yes. The question is why." I reply. Sam nods. "Let's find out then." he mutters before brusquely opening the door into the room just as Kira and Aleera opened their watches.  
  
*

 _ **Kira:  
**_ The Doctor and his friends, along with Aleera's team, burst into the room just as Aleera and I opened our watches. Within seconds they'd formed a semicircle around us. "What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing?" Sam demands, glaring at Aleera with his arms crossed. "A dangerous one, Sam. One that can get me killed if I make one wrong move." Aleera replied icily. "Was everything you said a lie?" he asks quietly. I can't stop a sad smile from playing across my lips. "No." she answered. "The Silence did come here, fourteen years ago. They just brought two girls instead of one. Commander Micheals was going to expose the Silence. And Kira here has burned hundreds of planets. Just not willingly." He sighed and ran one hand through his hair.  
  
"What about the little girl?" he asks. So they had seen. Instead of giving Aleera time to respond, I answer quickly. "She was my daughter. The daleks and cybermen were using her as leverage against us. We sent her away to protect her. We remember everything unless it pertains to her. All we remember is that she's mine, she's three years old, and she’s safe. We have no intention of ever opening these watches." They all seem content with my answer. Except for, of course, the Doctor. "What happened in the last four weeks? Why can't I remember?" he asks. I let out a dry chuckle. "Didn't you listen to Aleera, you daft old man? You rewrote time so those four weeks never happened. It wouldn't make a difference even if you couldn't remember. Even if I could help you, I wouldn't. And neither will my sister," I say. He pouts in a way that's eerily similar to what I do when I don't get my way. "Maybe I'll just ask the Silence," he says, trying sound clever. Aleera and I both laugh at this.  
  
"Do you really think the Silence would help you? Your memories are gone, and they're not coming back." Aleera tells him firmly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, a giant tremor wracked the entire HQ, nearly knocking us all off our feet. "What the hell was that? You didn't actually arm those explosives, did you, Aleera?" I demand. She shakes her head. "No, that wasn't an explosion," she tells me, taking out her scanner and scanning the building frantically. She lets out a small gasp as the scanner beeps. "Oh my god." she whispers. "What? What is it?" I ask. She turns to me with a look of sheer terror on her face.   
  
"It's a time crack."  
  
*  
  
__**Sam:**  
The second Aleera mentioned the time crack, Kira began prepping a teleport to take them to it. "Aleera, it's ready.” she said, after a few seconds. The Doctor and his friends were busy trying to obtain their memories back or something in the database. "We're going too," I say, before they can disappear again.

"No, Sam, it's too-" Aleera begins, but I cut her off.

"Aleera, we took an oath to follow you anywhere. I don't know about them, but I plan on keeping it." I say. The others murmur their agreement. After a second, Aleera nods, and we all step onto the teleport, leaving the Doctor and his friends behind.  
  
*

 _ **The Doctor:  
**_ I was desperately trying to figure out the reason for memory loss by looking in the computer's data base. I had managed to hack into their restricted files, but so far I was coming up blank. I was about to give up when I found some footage of a young girl's room. A little girl came in, looking very upset. She ran to the foot of her king-sized bed, which was complete with a black, starry duvet, and lay down facing her vanity. After a few minutes of looking at something, she began to calm down. There was a whole collection of videos just like this one. I wondered what was so special about the instances, so I began to look through the blueprints of the building to try to find the room.  
After all, I never interfered unless children were crying.  
  
*  
  
__**Aleera:**  
"Don't get too close to it, or you'll be erased from existence." Kira warned them. We had been scanning the time crack trying to figure out a way to close it. Hands with glowing green veins were reaching through. Whatever was on the other side was trying to get through. I didn't know what they were, and I wasn't planning on finding out. "Aleera! Get your team to keep them out!" Kira orders. I nod and turn to Sam and the others. "Don't let any of their blood get on you, God only knows what will happen! And for god's sake, don't let them pull you through!" I tell them. Kira continues to scan the time crack. When her scanner beeped, alerting us all of the scan's completion, Kira went pale.  
  
"No!" she whispered, looking terrified.  
  
*

 __ **The Doctor:  
** It took me a few minutes, but I finally managed to locate the girl's room. I led the way, River, Amy, and Rory trailing after me. Upon opening the door, the room looked like any young girl's room might, with a four-poster bed complete with white sheets in the middle. There was, of course, the vanity that held various make-up and perfume products, with French doors that led out to a balcony. I didn't pause to take in how impersonal the room was, the makeup on the vanity were all that seemed to truly belong to the girl. I dropped down into the floor, trying to figure out what was under the vanity that had calmed the girl. I was shocked when I found it. Written on the edge of the vanity was Circular Galliferyan. I didn't even read it, just sat back and stared at my home language right in front of me. To say I didn't expect to see it there would be an understatement.  
  
"What is it? Doctor, what does it say?" Rory asks, but I don't answer. River answers for me. "It's circular Gallifreyan. It says 'wait you clever girl, and remember.'" Just then, a large explosion wracks the building. I jump to my feet at the same time as River and we race towards the source, Amy and Rory hot on our feet.  
  
*

 __ **Aleera:  
** "Kira, have you figured out how to close it?" I ask. She was still panicking over the scanner results and didn't answer, so I shook her gently but firmly. "Kira, tell me what it says." I ask again. She looks up at me, her eyes wide and scared. "We have to go in," she whispers. I pull back slightly. "What?"  
  
"It's not a time crack. It's a portal to another world. The only way to shut it is from the other side." she tells me. "What happens if we do that?" I ask. She takes a deep breath, slowly coming back to herself now. "Sam and the others will have to figure out a way to open another crack to that world so we can get out. But the odds of us finding it, even if they can manage it." she mutters uneasily, but I cut it off. "Hey," I say firmly, "we'll find a way. We always do." She nods.  
  
"Okay. We'll need to send a bomb through first to blast away those...things. We'll also need weapons, food, water pills, and my crack sensor." she tells me, becoming all business-like once more. That's the Kira I know. I order my team to prepare the explosives why Kira and I rush to get ready to jump. The team preps the explosives carefully, knowing they've only got one shot. While we were preparing to jump, Sam sets off the explosive.  
  
*

 __ **The Doctor:  
** We arrive just in time to see Kira and Aleera jump through the crack. It seals shut behind them before I can do anything about it. Just as it seals shut, our memories come rushing back, the memory lock placed in our minds by the Silence broken. Amy, Rory, and River could do nothing but stare at the lace where the crack had been, convinced that Kira and Aleera were gone forever. I refused to believe that, marching up to Sam and demanding to know what had happened to my daughters. He told me everything, and if I hadn't been working over-time on a plan to get them back, I would have been proud of their cleverness. I led them all back to the TARDIS, scanning for weak spots the second I was at the console to find a place to bring Aleera and Kira back.  
  
*

 **** _Kira:  
_ Groaning, I lift myself off of the ground. I look around at a desolate wasteland. Behind me, Aleera begins to rouse and do the same. We were interrupted from sightseeing by a horde of people rushing towards us.  
  
People with neon green veins.


End file.
